Life as a Youtuber
by nicolexo13
Summary: Alexandra Nicole Wilton, a rising star on youtube, best friends with Marcus Butler and knowing the most of the UK youtube crew. Throw in an overprotective older brother, haters and getting used to be youtube famous would take getting used too. There will be a love interests, silly spats, humour all in here. Will she make it till the end of a youtuber?
1. Prologue

Prologue – Becoming a Youtuber

Lexi's POV

'Comment on the down bar below, if you like it give it a thumbs up if you don't well too bad. I will see all of your sexy faces next week…' Marcus said to his camera. What he didn't know is that I'm about it copy him with his 'bye' in his video. We were just doing a truth or dare video

'BYEEEEE!' I screamed copying how Marcus usually says it. He shot up from where he was sitting and tickled me on my sides. Damn Marky Butt Butt, he knew full well that I hated being tickled and I'm extremely ticklish. 'MARCUS LLOYD BUTLER GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF ME! YOU BETTER DELETE THIS PART FROM THE VIDEO'

'NEVER!'

'YES YOU WILL MARCUS LLOYD BUTLER'

'FINE!' he mumbled. Thank god, I got up and brushed the invisible dust on my body. Anyways time to get on the guitar to relax just to sing. I started to sing Payphone by Maroon 5.

'_I'm on the payphone trying to call home. All my change spent on you. Where have the times gone. Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two.' I sang twirling my chocolate brown hair. _

'Lexipoo create a singing channel so we can be youtubers together!' Marcus whined, he knew I didn't want to create one as I already got some hate for being his best friend whom was a girl. I grimaced. He saw my look… 'Pleasee Lexipoo, I'll tickle you if you don't start one.' I glared at him. Damn boy he knew full well I hated being tickled. 'I'll do anything for you as long as it's agreeable.' That seems like a good offer. I was contemplating, should I do this? But what if I get hate? My mind was still deciding. Start. No. Start. No. Ugh screw this if it gets that bad I can just delete it. However there is one good side to this, I can use Marcus as a slave and my shopping buddy. He hates shopping with me as I drag him into clothes stores.

'Fine. You are helping me create one though and should I do a cover now of Payphone?' I wondered. I saw his lips curl into a smile I knew the answer. It was a yes, I would be singing a cover now. 'Well then go get my guitar you fat ass.'

_A week later..._

OH MY GOD! I just hit a million views on my cover of Payphone on my new channel heyitslexi and reached to a 20 million followers on twitter. I have to call Marky and tell him the good news. I dialed his number event though he lived next-door _**ring ring**_. He picked up.

'MARCUS BUTLER I JUST REACHED A MILLION VIEWS ON MY VIDEO AND I HAVE A MILLION SUBCRIBERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!' I screamed down the phone. He chuckled. 'THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!'

'Your welcome Lexipoo! Now shall we go out and celebrate? I will text the crew (the crew as in; Zoe, Louise, Alfie, Jack, Finn and Caspar), we can go to Mario's Pizzeria! Can Drew come?' He said on the other line. Drew couldn't as he had to revise for a test. YES! Mario's Pizzeria! He's like a father to me since he knew my mother when she was younger! They were friends since they were kids, our family and Mario grew closer ever since our mum died. 'The dinner is tonight by the way, I'll be outside your door at 7pm sharp!' I chuckled, we said our goodbyes as I started to get ready since it was 5.30 already. But first I need to update my twitter. I had a lot of followers since I was Marcus Butler's best friend but I gained more since I started my channel. I updated my tweet saying 'THANKS YOU GUYS FOR MAKING MY VIDEO TO A MILLION VIEWS! GOING OUT WITH marcusbutlertv, zozeebo, pointlessblog, sprinkleofglitr, jacksgap, finnharries and caspar_lee FOR A CELEBRATORY DINNER! LOVE YOU ALL XOXO!', satisfied with my tweet I uploaded it.

'DREW! I'm going out with Marcus and the crew for a celebratory dinner since my cover reached a million views!' I yelled out of my door, I heard my brother yell out a reply. I started to go into my walk in closet choosing a white sleeveless blouse, a leather jacket, my blue skinny jeans and a pair of flats. I didn't want to wear heels tonight. It's annoying. I started a bath with my favourite strawberry scented bubbles. I started humming to the tune to Hall of Fame by The Script ft. Will. .

After soaking for 30 minutes, I decided to let all the water out then proceeded to take a shower before I started to prune. I belted out the lyrics to What Makes you Beautiful, as I heard my older brother yell 'SHUT UP LEX I'M TRYING TO STUDY!' Oops, I better shut up now.

I hurried my shower. I got out, dried myself then changed into my clothes then to blow dry my hair. I brushed my long curly chocolate brown hair down. My hair was dry now, I plugged in my curling iron and started to curl my hair. Curling just enough for it to have loose curls or wavy instead of having it all frizzed up. Bleugh, I hate it when I have frizzled hair. That happens when it gets to humid. This happens a lot considering this is England.

I started my makeup, I applied some black mascara on my eye lashes. My eye lashes were naturally long but doesn't mean I would like to make it longer. I added some blush onto my cheeks making it a bit rosy. I don't like wearing a lot of make up unless I'm going clubbing or a party. I added some pink lip gloss. I chose my little brown leather bag which was a shoulder bag but small. I emptied out all the unnecessary stuff then packed my phone, earphones, some cash, lip gloss and some tissues. I sprayed on some perfume making me smell a bit but not too much that it made people cringe.

Damn I still had 15 minutes, I went to my laptop and scrolled through twitter. People were saying 'Congratulations' and other nice messages from people. There were some hate, I'm not surprised though. To me this isn't that frightening because I was Marcus Butler's best friend. I replied to some tweets saying thanks and followed some back. I went to check my tumblr which had a lot more followers since my youtube video, but mines wasn't going to change to how other famous people's tumblr's were. I'm going to stay as a summer blog. I reblogged and queued some pictures. I forgot something, I went to my long mirror and took a picture of myself. Damn I look good. I uploaded this on twitter and said 'what I'm wearing tonight for dinner' looking good huh?' Immediately got some retweets and some tags saying I looked good.

_**Ding Dong**_

The bell rang I shot off my chair and heard my brother yell that he was going to open the door. As I walked downstairs I heard Drew and Marcus giving each other bro hugs and general talk.

'Looking good sis! Heard about your video congratulations. I'm proud of you. Mum would've been so proud of you sis! Heck if dad was at home right now he would've been proud' My brother said with tears in his eyes. I reached out for a hug. He's been taking care of me mostly since my dad is a famous lawyer and is always busy with work. Don't get me wrong, he hasn't abandoned us or anything. We understand he's busy with work so that he has money for our school fees, for our housekeeper Natalia who was an Hispanic woman who had been with us since mum and dad got married, she was on holiday for a week to visit her family. We've always been urging her to move her family here and we will pay for their tickets and they can live in a spare flat we have. My dad also has to pay for this big house we live in, 3 story victoria style house. The exact same as Marcus lives in.

'You look beautiful Lexi!' Marcus says looking at me.

'Aw thanks Marcy.'

'Shut up Lexi-Wexi!' He knew full well I hated that nickname. I punched him in the arm hard. 'Damn girl you hit hard.' I glared at him.

'Guys don't you have somewhere to be?' Drew said interfering with our fight. Damn big brother. 'Butler I want her back before 12am understood?' Marcus nodded. 'Good! Now go have fun you two.'

I waved goodbye to my brother giving him a peck on the cheek and saying I would see him later and good luck in revising.

'Milady.' Marcus said opening the car door to the passenger seat to his Black 2014 Camaro. I rolled my eyes.

'Ever the gentleman aren't you Marcy!' He rolled his eyes.

I turned on some music as Marcus started the car and we drove in a comfortable silence to Mario's Pizzeria.

We arrived to Palmscape Mall which was where Mario's was located. As we were walking there were girls crowding around us asking for our signatures and to take pictures with them or to follow them back on twitter. Wow, this would probably be my new life now. After 30 more girls surrounding us we managed to go to Mario's.

'Wow.' I breathed, that was crazy. Marcus chuckled and I gave him my usual glare.

'Well Lex welcome to the life of being a youtuber…'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Lexi's POV – Saturday **

'_Baby you light up my word like nobody else. The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed you don't know oh oh you don't know you're beautif-' _My phone alarm sang. Ugh what time is it, I reached over to my nightstand grabbed my phone stopped the alarm and checked the time. 11.30am. Ugh too early, I sigh as I put my phone down and curled back into my blankets. As I was about to fall asleep I heard footsteps bounding up, oh god that could only be one person who was so cheery in the morning. Katie. That evil bitch she's the only one who can be this happy in the morning, plus she's a morning person. Drew would probably be still asleep as usual. Our family well apart from dad were a bunch of lazy-arses we're NOT a morning person.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD!" Katie screamed bounding into my room and jumping on top of me. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" She chanted hitting me with one of my pillows that were on the floor during the night.

"Let me sleep more." I mumbled burying myself more into my duvet, this probably won't work but eh at least I tried.

"NO ALEXANDRA NICOLE WILTON GET THE FUCK UP!" She screamed hitting me harder with my pillows. Goodness gracious this girl probably has ADHD.

"Fine, I'll get up but you my little fattie have to get off me so I can get up." I said opening my eyes, I knew she would know that I'm playing with her.

"I am not fat." She gasped playing along. "Okay now seriously get up and go get changed. I'm not staying up here, I'm going to head down and eat some breakfast that Natalia made." She said with a shooing motion getting me into my walk in wardrobe. I quickly grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a random tank I got sometime ago, warm fluffy socks and a hoodie that belonged to Drew or Marcus. Eh who cares they probably had forgotten about this already. It was a little too big but people wouldn't notice if they didn't look at me closely.

I ran to the bathroom quickly brushed my teeth and hair then ran downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Since my dad's probably gone to the office and Drew would most likely be sleeping, we were eating on the kitchen counter.

"Morning sis." I heard a sleepy voice mumble. Looks like Drew woke up due to Katie's yelling, he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants. Drew always walks around shirtless even if it's in the winter but we have heating around the house. "Was that Katie just now." I just gave him 'the look' that look was like no duh. He nodded in understanding. We walked together to the kitchen in comfortable silence, as he's barely awake.

"Drew Wilton go put on a shirt." Natalia said without looking up from the pan, she was cooking pancakes as I took a seat next to Katie. Damn she's good well probably because she's used to the fact that he's always shirtless. "We have a guest here."

"Katie practically lives here anyways, she's not even guest anymore and she should be used to it. Also no one told her to be here this early, that girl woke me up with her yelling." Drew said as he got two plates from the cupboard grabbed some warm pancakes, drizzled maple syrup on top gave a plat to me and seated next to me. Like me he has a bit of a sweet tooth especially with maple syrup.

Katie thinks Drew's hot but she doesn't like him as their relationship is based off a sister/brother relationship but more based on bickering about anything. Their relationship is kinda like Drew and I's except we're a lot more closer and we don't bicker so much, he respects my personal space and I respect his.

"However she's still a guest." Natalia reminded him with a glint of humour in her eyes. Drew rolled her eyes and replied: "Ask her if she cares." Natalia gave him a mock glare and asked Katie.

"Eh I'm too used to this so used to this that I don't really care anymore." Katie said as she finished swallowing some of her pancakes. "Damn Natalia these pancakes are heaven."

"I second that." I piped up after being quiet for most the conversation, as I was too busy devouring my breakfast.

"I third that." Drew mumbled with his mouth full of pancakes with bits that were about to fly out from his mouth.

"Ewwww!" Katie and I whined in unison.

"Andrew Robert Wilton your father and I taught you manners while eating, so use them boy." Natalia reprimanded as she swatted Drew on the head with the spatula as Katie and I stifled our giggles.

"Looks like I missed a party," A familiar voice said, Marcus's voice to be exact. He must've used the spare key underneath the carpet; Katie knew it so that's how she got in. Marcus and Katie are trusted enough by my dad and Natalia that they know where the key is. "Hey Lexi, Drew, Natalia and Katie."

"Hey why am I the last?" Katie whined as she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Because you suck." Drew said for Marcus grinning widely as Katie stuck her tongue at him. Drew reached out for a bro hug that guys do to Marcus. He then came to me and hugged me from behind and ruffled Katie's hair as she tried to flatten it again.

"Wanna hang out later at the mall Lex?"

I was about to answer but Katie beat me to it. "No we're having a girls day today and for the whole night so no boys."

"Aw can we join?" Marcus said gesturing himself and to Drew.

"She just said no boys." I reprimanded rolling my eyes as Marcus stuck his tongue at me.

"And even if you're allowed to join Marcus I would NEVER join my sister and Katie when they have a chick night. It's filled with gossip, manicures, chick flicks and girly shit. I don't even want to lose my manliness."

"Language." Natalia reminded him as she lightly tapped him with a spatula again. "Pancakes Marcus?"

"No thanks." Marcus declined politely, damn charmer. "Fine I'll have a bro day with your brother, Alfie or someone."

"Like you have anybody to hangout with." I said jokingly as I finished the last of my pancakes and proceeded to drink some orange juice that Natalia poured for Drew and I.

"As the matter of fact I do and he's right in front of me." Marcus said motioning at Drew.

"Sorry bro I'm out, got a date later and I gotta get ready and all that jazz." Drew said in a mocking sympathy way. Player.

"Wow thanks guys." Marcus deadpanned as Katie and I started giggling which quickly turned into fits of laughter even Natalia and Drew had a grin struck upon their faces.

"Hurry up and get changed Lexi we have to go to the mall, I booked nail appointments and a spa treatment after we had lunch and finished shopping." Katie said shooing me away.

I rushed up and changed into something slightly more appealing and grabbed my bag and rushed back down. I finished my orange juice and grabbed Katie off her chair and yelled "Bye everyone" as we rushed out the door.

Katie started the car as I slipped into the passenger's seat, I had to put on some makeup quickly which included mascara and lip gloss only. She turned on some loud music as we bobbed our heads to it and sang along. That was the only noise from the car as we sang along to the mall.

"Ugh shopping is so tiring." I moaned to her as we finished the last round of shopping and were preparing to go to the spa.

"I know right but totally worth it." Katie said, I rolled my eyes that girl has so much energy. She needs to give and Drew some so that we wouldn't look like zombies in the morning.

We arrived at the spa as we registered ourselves and were ushered to the joint room we'd be sharing. First we'll have a relaxing spa, then a quick foot massage while there will be someone doing our nails. That will be so relaxing after shopping with Katie.

We started with the spa; the room had relaxing music and with 2 masseuses rubbing our heads, which made Katie, fall asleep. The spa itself was relaxing as well, the water was nice and hot and there was rose scented candles around the room as well as petals in the water.

There were a lot of products I bought especially from boots. I bought a new pair of UGG boots that were black, more rope bracelets and shirts from H&M, 2 pairs of vans for Drew and I, a pair of Toms, a semi-formal winter dress from Top Shop and a whole load of shit from boots which included, make up, nail polish, creams and other assortments.

Katie bought a lot of stuff from boots that was similar to the stuff I bought and a semi-formal winter top with a matching skirt from Top Shop.

"Wake up." I heard Katie whisper groggily in my ear as she prodded my arm. "It's time for the manicure and foot massage. This was so relaxing." I groaned as Katie helped me up as we walked together to the chairs that were set up especially for us in the room. Since we chose our colours at the beginning, we don't have to choose them now. I chose a nice blue colour with snowflakes and snowmen on the top while Katie chose a plain French manicure with pale pink. Amazingly enough we fell asleep again and this time longer than it took when we were in the spa.

AN:

Well i finally updated but this isn't much about Marcus or her youtube life as this is a filler chapter only as I haven't updated in a long time. I hope you guys like this and yeah 3 this isn't long but i haven't updated in a while so yeah. oops :3

- Nicole xo


End file.
